1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimethylenecyclohexane compound, a method of preparing the same, and an organic light emitting device comprising the dimethylenecyclohexane compound, and more particularly, to a dimethylenecyclohexane compound which has excellent electrical properties, thermal stability and photochemical stability such that an organic light emitting device comprising the dimethylenecyclohexane compound has a low driving voltage, and excellent efficiency and color purity, a method of preparing the dimethylenecyclohexane compound, and an organic light emitting device including an organic layer comprising the dimethylenecyclohexane compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response. Light emitting devices can be classified as inorganic light emitting devices, which include emitting layers formed of an inorganic compound, and organic light emitting devices, which include emitting layers formed of an organic compound. Organic light emitting devices are brighter, and have a lower operating voltage and quicker response compared to inorganic light emitting devices. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices can realize multi colors. Due to these advantages of organic light emitting devices, extensive research into organic light emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light emitting device has an anode/organic emissive layer/cathode structure. An organic light emitting device can also have various other structures, such as an anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emissive layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emissive layer/hole blocking layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure.
A material that is used to form the emissive layer or the hole injection layer can be, for example, an anthracene substituted by two naphthyl groups disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1999-003782. However, the driving voltage, efficiency and color purity of an organic light emitting device using such a conventional compound do not meet desired levels. Accordingly, a material is required that can improve the driving voltage, efficiency and color purity of an organic light emitting device.